Now, I am Iron Man
by Pineapple Angel 14
Summary: After the tragic, battlefield death of Tony Stark, a young man must step up to the challenge to take his place as Iron Man. References of Character Death. Reviews welcome! One-shot.


**AN: Just a quick one-shot that came into my head when thinking about what the MCU could do if/when Robert Downey Jr. decides to stop portraying our beloved genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist! Basically, the premise is that they could give Tony a memorable, heroic death and have someone else take over as "Iron Man" but not recast Tony Stark (because I feel like no one could do the part justice). So obviously, warnings for character death. *This is no attempt at any exact cannon. This doesn't fit in with any specific movie, it's just a what-if***

 **Also, shameless marketing here: PLEASE check out my other Avenger-verse story, "What Might've Happened". First chapter already up features what might've happened if Tony's reactor hadn't come back online after falling from space in "The Avengers". Chapter 2 currently underway. It will feature a fun Iron Man 2 x Daredevil crossover! Please check it out!**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**

The young man tentatively keyed the entry code of Tony Stark's basement level lab-garage and entered. He could sense his predecessor's presence in everything down there. The half-empty bottle of alcohol and glasses that littered the counters. The untidy workbench with numerous mechanical plans and bits of unrecognizable machinery littering it. He gazed over at the wall of displayed suits. The very first Mark 2 prototype that Stark had built after his return from Afghanistan, the silver War Machine models, and the recent red and gold models were all there.

Suddenly a voice split the silence. "Welcome, sir! How may I be of assistance?"

The man jumped, he had forgotten about JARVIS, Stark's AI. _Does he know?_ He wondered. "Umm hey JARVIS.. I.. I'm sorry about your boss…" The newcomer hung his head in sadness as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the stiff collar of his dress shirt.

"Yes." JARVIS paused. "Thank you sir. Mr. Stark will indeed be missed. By all." The usually monotone voice sounded sad when addressing the subject of his creator's recent demise.

The man removed his suit jacket and placed it, gingerly, on the back of a chair. He had just come from the funeral.

Anthony Edward Stark: genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, had died one week earlier in the climax of a battle. Some villain and his army of flying robots had had the gall to attack Avenger tower. Their attack was careless and unplanned. The team had all been present in the tower at the time, along with a few hundred random citizens, mostly SHIELD agents and Stark Industries employees. The battle was quick and almost all of the robots had been defeated. However, near the end, Tony had received word of employees, stuck in a stairwell, held hostage by one of the remaining droids.

Immediately, Tony flew up to the stairwell on the 70th floor, and burst in, easily blasting the robot away. But it had been a trap. The chief villain who had disappeared halfway through the fight had been there, waiting, amongst the hostages. When Tony was near, he used an immensely powerful and concentrated weapon and blasted it directly at Stark's chest. The blow took him completely off guard and the force of it pushed him straight through the wall of concrete and steel behind him. Unconscious, the body of Iron Man broke through the exterior wall and began to plummet downwards. It was only after falling for more than 40 stories that Thor had been able to fly out and catch him.

A minute later, on the ground, the family surrounded their fallen. Steve, Clint, Natasha, Thor and Nick Fury all fussed over him, prying off his helmet and trying to restart the shattered arc reactor. The Hulk stood over them, grunting with helplessness. In just seconds, Pepper broke through the crowd and fell to her knees by her longtime companion. She pulled his bloodied head into her lap and held his metal-encased hand, comforting him. Though none of them wanted to think it, they all knew that there was no saving him. He stirred for just a second, opening his eyes a crack to look at his Pepper. With shaky breaths he cracked a tiny smile and whispered her name.

And then he died. Surrounded by his family, his friends, and his love,Tony Stark had died. Heroically protecting the innocent from evil once again, he had fallen. But Iron Man had not died, merely the man. Before the event of his inevitable death, Tony had made it very clear that he wanted the Avengers, and most importantly, Iron Man to continue. He wanted their vision, their actions, and their struggle for good to continue. He wanted the hope that he had helped them bring to the world to continue to thrive. Iron Man had to live on.

So that is the reason why a shaky young man now stood in the late Stark's lair, seeking guidance. Having just been shocked with news that he was the new Iron Man, the man had no idea where to start or what to do. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Umm.. JARVIS? Could you play me his speech?"

"Yessir." The assistant answered, instantly understanding.

The lights of the room dimmed and holographic screen appeared in the far side of the room. The man walked over to the priceless antique cars that his predecessor had owned and tentatively sat in one that was positioned to see the screen. He sat there, just as Stark had done, countless times, and watched the screen. He watched as Tony awkwardly stuttered over his "pre-planned" speech on cards and tried to deny accusations that the reporters weren't really asking.

Finally it reached the moment. The moment when Tony realized what he could do and that this was his perfect chance. The moment where anyone watching could see in his face the instant he decided what he was about to become. And then, he said it.

"Truth is...I _am_ Iron Man."

The young man smiled as the clip faded into black, he stared at the wall of suits, beckoning him to step up to the task. He sighed, collecting his confidence. He whispered to himself. "And now... _I_ am Iron Man."


End file.
